<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powergirl Pumped Full by firebird68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415679">Powergirl Pumped Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68'>firebird68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Knocked up, Punishment, Reluctant, Superman - Freeform, Teasing, cumflation, facefuck, powergirl - Freeform, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Powergirl has been relentlessly teasing Superman lately and she finally pushes him over the edge. Probably not a good idea to taunt the Man of Steel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powergirl Pumped Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark gazed over the site from his vantage point hovering in the air. Utilizing his x-ray vision, he peered beneath the rubble and searched through the ruins. With a sigh of relief, he confirmed that he had rescued the last of the people trapped in the remains of the collapsed building. Floating down, he landed on the street to the erupting cheers of onlookers. People crowded forward, clapping and whistling, as the police formed a line to keep them back. A reporter and cameraman came in and Clark groaned internally.</p><p>This was the part he disliked most about his job. He had never been good at talking on camera and giving interviews. Being from a small town, city life was a big enough change as it was. Add in the celebrity status that was inevitable with his actions, and he seemed to be on tv constantly. Still, he knew it was necessary and worth his discomfort to instill confidence in everyone watching him. The cameraman counted down on his fingers and then pointed to the two of them stood before the lens.</p><p>“I’m here with the man himself, Superman.” Began the anchorwoman. “Superman, what information can you give us about today’s events?”</p><p>She held the microphone up to his mouth.</p><p>“The explosion seems to have been an accident.” He said, looking down at her and projecting confidence into his tone. “Based on the sound of the explosion coupled with the blast characteristics, we believe it to be a result from a faulty boiler in the basement, but the fire marshal can give you a more definitive answer. The important thing is that we were able to get everyone out safely and with minimal injuries to all the victims trapped inside.”</p><p>“That’s great news, Superman.” The reporter beamed at him. “Do you have any message you would like to give to our viewers? What is it that motivates you to continue your heroic work?”</p><p>“I know that I was given my strength of body and mind for a reason, same as everyone else. In my case, my purpose and way of serving the world is to stave off crisis and promote a sense of security. Remember, you don’t need to have powers to be a hero. Heroes are made every day, through big actions and small.”</p><p>“On behalf of myself and everyone in the city, thank you for another job well done.” She said. “I’m certain we can all sleep soundly knowing we have people like you and the rest of the Justice League looking out for us. This has been Rebecca Thompson, live with Superman. Allen, back to you.”</p><p>The cameraman counted down on his fingers again and then swiped his hand through the air, indicating that the feed had cut off. Clark let out a breath and turned to the reporter. She was a very pretty girl, probably about twenty-five years old. Her long, brown hair was styled for television and her dress shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show a professional but provocative amount of cleavage.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Superman!” the reporter said, her anchor tone more relaxed now that they were off air. “I’m a huge fan of you and everything you do.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, but there’s really no need.” He assured her.</p><p>“No, really!” she smiled shyly, crossing her arms which resulted in her breasts being pushed up more prominently. “If you ever need anything, anything at all...”</p><p>Clark felt blood surging to his lower half and cursed silently.</p><p>“Thank you, miss.” He replied, smiling back in return. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get going.”</p><p>He quickly launched himself high into the sky and turned away from the city. That had been close. He could still feel blood pumping into his dick, causing it to thicken and strain his clothes outwards. Tights were definitely not the ideal garments to be wearing with a hardon. Another few seconds and there would have been sure to be stories about Superman’s super erection all over the internet. Angling upwards, he began the journey back to the Justice League Watchtower.</p><p>At his speed, it didn’t take long to arrive back at their headquarters. Walking through the halls, it seemed as though most of his fellow heroes were currently out. As he approached the main media room, he heard one of the televisions was turned on to one of the news channels. This wasn’t uncommon. There were frequently multiple screens showing news coverage from around the world to alert them to any crisis taking place. Curious as to who was here, he entered the media room.</p><p>Seeing the shoulder-length blonde hair-cut on the other side of one of the couches, he realized that it was Kara, aka Powergirl. With a groan, he also realized that she was watching his interview that he had just wrapped up shortly beforehand. At the sound of his footsteps approaching, she turned and greeted him with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“They caught you again.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he asked, confused. “Who caught me and what did they catch me doing?”</p><p>“Well, the camera caught you.” She corrected herself.</p><p>“I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Kara picked up a remote and rewound the footage to play from the beginning. She leaned forward watching intently, clearly waiting for something.</p><p>“Riiiiiiight….there!” she said, pausing the video. “You’re totally staring at her tits.”</p><p>Clark sighed and rubbed his temple, looking at the screen. It was hard to tell, but you could clearly see his gaze locked on the reporter’s chest.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” he complained. “That hardly counts as ogling her. It was an accident.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet it was, big boy.” She laughed. “Just like the last time it happened?”</p><p>“Well…yes.”</p><p>“Mmhmmm. I can’t blame you. She does have nice boobs. Not as nice as mine, of course.”</p><p>“Kara!”</p><p>“Kidding. Not really.”</p><p>Clark sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.</p><p>“Do you think anyone will notice?” he asked.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry.” She said, flipping to a new channel. “No one even mentioned it last time. They probably never even considered that their golden boy likes big tits. Doesn’t exactly fit with the persona you have, now does it?”</p><p>“Do you really have to be so vulgar?”</p><p>“Oh, quit fanning yourself, for god’s sake.” She rolled her eyes. “So, what’s the matter? Not getting enough action so you get distracted by pretty reporters?”</p><p>“Kara, enough.”</p><p>“I’m just curious is all.” She pressed on. “When’s the last time you got off, if ya get my drift.”</p><p>“I haven’t.” he said, immediately regretting his decision to answer her.</p><p>“What do you mean you haven’t? You’re telling me you’ve never had sex?” she asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”</p><p>“But why? I’m sure there are thousands of girls who would line up around the block to get a chance to spend the night with Superman.”</p><p>“It’s not possible. I would kill any woman who tried it.”</p><p>“Jesus, are you that much of a prude?”</p><p>“You’re misunderstanding me. I mean that it would physically kill any female who I had sex with. Humans are not built like us kryptonians. If I tried to have sex with one of them, I would crush them beneath my grip or split them in two.”</p><p>“But I have had sex with some human guys before.” She countered.</p><p>“It’s not the same.” He said. “I would not be able to temper my strength output as I do in everyday activities. They would not survive the encounter.”</p><p>“Wow, that sucks.” She said, quiet now. “Must be a lot of tension built up.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” He agreed.</p><p>There was a pause in their conversation, and they stared, idly, at the screen.</p><p>“I could help you out.”</p><p>Clark’s jaw dropped and he was taken aback.</p><p>“Excuse me!?” he exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m just kidding!” Kara said, bursting with laughter. “Wow, you should see the look on your face right now! Oh, that was priceless!”</p><p>Still shaking with laughter, she rose from her seat and walked away.</p><p>“Take care, Clarky-boy.” She waved over her shoulder. “I’m off to help out Diana with something.”</p><p>Clark looked down and realized he was now stiff once again. Growling with frustration, he lounged back in his seat and angrily flipped through the channels. Not seeing any news worth attending to, he went to his room to get some sleep. Digging through bricks all afternoon took energy, even for him.</p><p>When he woke up later that evening, it was almost midnight. Yawning and combing back his hair with his fingers, he left his room and headed for the kitchen area for some milk or soda. The fridge was already open, and someone was there when he arrived. It was Kara. The blonde was leaning down and digging through the fridge. Clark’s eyes immediately and reflexively went to her ass. With the way she was bent over, her rear was very prominent and visible in her white leotard outfit. Lost in thought, he didn’t even realize that she had turned her head to see who was there.</p><p>“See somethin’ ya like, Clark?” she asked, still bent over.</p><p>Clark jolted back to reality and broke his gaze at once, but it was far too late.</p><p>“Looks like Superman has another kryptonite.” She joked, giving her ass a light smack.</p><p>“I just came for some milk.” He said, lamely, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” she stood upright and turned to face him. “And what kind of milk are you interested in?”</p><p>She leaned forward and cupped her massive breasts, inevitably drawing his attention to them.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” he protested and noticed the gleefully evil look in her eyes, coupled with her slight grin. “Stop making fun of me!”</p><p>“But it’s too easy!” she giggled. “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“I should never have told you about that.” He grumbled.</p><p>“But I’m soooo glad you did.” She smirked, brushing his shoulder as she walked by. “Enjoy your milk!”</p><p>Great. He was hard again for the third time that day. Why, oh why did he ever tell that girl about his problem? He poured a glass of regular old cow milk, muttering under his breath. Every gulp he drank just brought back visions of Kara cupping her breasts. Finished with his drink, he put his glass in the dishwasher and went back to bed.</p><p>Things went par for the course for the next few days. Kara took every chance she got to tease him and intermix sexual innuendos into their interactions. It got to the point where Clark was covering his crotch any time he was around her because he knew she was going to induce an erection from him, and he didn’t want her to see it. That would only draw more ire from the playful blonde.</p><p>Friday came and, with it, their weekly team debriefing. All the members of the Justice League gathered in the main room and got ready to go over the events that had taken place that week and any rumblings of villain activity popping up. Clark took a chair in the back of the room and Batman stepped up to the main screen to begin the meeting.</p><p>“Is everyone present?” Bruce asked, in his usual gravelly voice.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late!” Kara rushed in the room.</p><p>She looked around for a seat only to find that all of the couches and chairs were occupied.</p><p>“Here, take my seat, Kara. I will stand.” Martian Manhunter stood, offering his place on the couch to her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, J’onn. I’ll just sit on Clark’s lap for now. He’s bigger than most of the chairs anyways. Besides, Clark doesn’t mind, do you, cuz?” She winked at him.</p><p>Without waiting for a response, she sauntered over to him and sat down in his lap. Clark suppressed a groan as her tight, round ass pressed firmly into his crotch. He could immediately feel blood flowing downward to fuel his erection. He tried desperately to mentally stop his hardening length, but it was no use. In under a minute, he was solid and stretching out the left leg of his costume. Kara stiffened as she felt the cock press into her, and he saw her shoulders shaking slightly. She was laughing at him! He knew he was never going to hear the end of this.</p><p>Bruce went into the briefing and talked through the reports of the other heroes. Clark didn’t hear a word of any of it. He was instead distracted by Kara, who had decided to start subtly grinding her ass against him. She shifted herself onto his left leg, where his dick was, and continuously rubbed and ground her soft rear on his length. By now, he was stiff as a board and his thoughts were on anything but the meeting taking place. He didn’t even realize when Bruce had called on him, asking for his weekly report.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“Aren’t you listening?” Bruce asked, annoyed. “Give us your report.”</p><p>“Don’t get mad at him, Bruce.” Kara said, her grinding on pause. “Clark’s been distracted lately.”</p><p>“I find that meditation helps to steady my concentration at times like that.” J’onn remarked. “Perhaps I can explain my methods to you later, Clark.”</p><p>“Um, yes, sure.” Clark stammered. “I don’t have much to report for this week. There was a boiler explosion in east Metropolis on Monday. The blast leveled most of the building. Fortunately, there were no casualties. I haven’t gotten any word of nefarious plans in motion by villains lately. That’s all.”</p><p>“Good. Kara?”</p><p>Kara went into her report. She punctuated points by bouncing lightly on Clark’s lap. To everyone else, it was an insignificant action, but Clark was stifling grunts each time and his blood pressure was through the roof. No one took notice of the torturous teasing taking place in their midst, nor the monster erection being hidden by Kara’s butt. By the time the meeting was ended, Clark’s groans had become slightly audible, but only Kara was close enough to hear.</p><p>Bruce ended the briefing, and everyone rose to leave. With one final bounce, Kara also stood up from Clark’s lap. Clark’s heart leaped in his chest as he realized his throbbing erection was now visible to everyone. In a flash, he yanked the hem of his cape around and threw it over his lap and thighs, covering the third leg in his pants. He remained seated as everyone walked off. J’onn stopped by his seat on the way out.</p><p>“Stop and see me some time if you are interested in learning to meditate.” He said. “Kara was right. I do sense that you are distracted. Deep breathing and muscle relaxation can help anyone relieve distress.”</p><p>“Thank you, J’onn, I will be sure to do that.” He replied, thinking ‘Please don’t read my mind, please don’t read my mind, please don’t read my mind.’</p><p>Clark was stuck in his chair for another fifteen minutes while waiting for his blood to cool. As his staff softened, he muttered angrily the whole time, furious with Kara for toying with him in front of the others. Eventually, he was calmed down enough to go back to his room.</p><p>After that, Kara’s tormenting only got worse and worse. She was constantly making sexual jokes to him and posing provocatively when she was around him. If his sexual tension had been bad before, these days it was ten times worse. He found himself avoiding being alone with Kara whenever possible, peeking out his door before going into public areas of the watchtower.</p><p>Thursday night, Clark woke up at around one in the morning. This wasn’t unusual. He slept around his schedule of saving people, which often didn’t fit in to a 9-5 type day. Yawning, he threw on a shirt and headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk. As he was rooting through the fridge, he heard someone walk in behind him. Before he could turn to see who it was, he felt two soft mounds press into his back and an arm reached around him to pick up the peanut butter. His heart sunk. It was definitely Kara.</p><p>She took the jar of peanut butter and he felt the soft weight lift off his back. Taking a deep breath, he took the jug and turned around. He was right. She was still dressed in her uniform, leaning against the island counter and dipping a butter knife into the jar. Pulling out a glob of peanut butter, she stuck the utensil in her mouth and gently sucked it clean, licking it incitingly.</p><p>“Gee, you sure like milk, huh?” she noted, gesturing at the jug in his hand. “You should just drink it right from the source.”</p><p>She leaned over further, squishing her boobs against the counter, causing them to billow outwards.</p><p>“Please, Kara.” He pleaded. “You need to stop.”</p><p>“Stop what?” she asked, in a faux innocent voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. This isn’t going to end well.”</p><p>“Awww!” her voice imitating a little girl’s. “Is the big, strong Superman really bothered by me?”</p><p>She slowly walked towards him, hips swaying. Clark backed up as she approached but quickly bumped into the counter behind him. Kara kept coming and pressed up against his front, squashing her breasts against his abdomen. She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.</p><p>“I would hate to think I was annoying my poor cousin.” She said, in the same voice. “Hmm…It doesn’t feel like I’m annoying you.”</p><p>Quick as a cat, her arm snuck down, and her small hand squeezed his rigid cock. Clark groaned and tried to back away, but his powers did not extend to phasing through objects. Kara just gently rubbed him through his shorts, drawing a gasp from him. Finally, he managed to push her away.</p><p>“Wow, you really are the man of steel!” she teased.</p><p>Clark could do nothing but stare at her in shock. Kara finally busted out laughing, unable to contain it anymore. She doubled over at the waist, holding her midsection.</p><p>“Oh, my god, Clark!” she wheezed. “You look like a gazelle who just met his first lion!”</p><p>She continued to snort and chuckle, her forehead leaning on the island. She didn’t realize the change in demeanor in Clark. She had finally pushed him over the edge. Thirty years of kryptonian testosterone buildup and sexual frustration was boiling over. Her continued antics the past couple weeks had pushed his lust to new levels and now, he could no longer contain it.</p><p>His face hard, Clark strode forward and took Kara by the shoulders, easily lifting her up and laying her on her back on the island counter. Kara, not realizing the seriousness of the situation, was still chuckling and snickering, even as her cousin was pulling her back until her head was hanging off the edge of the counter. She only stopped when she felt something heavy slap onto her face. Kara looked in shock at the gigantic pole laying on her upturned face. She went cross eyed staring at it. It was truly a cock befitting the man of steel. At fourteen inches, the tip was resting between her big boobs, and it was thicker than her forearm.</p><p>“Holy shit! That thing is massiv…MM!”</p><p>Kara was cut off as Clark stuffed the head between her open lips and thrust forward. At this angle, her throat was perfectly aligned and no matter how tight it was and how big he was, nothing could stop Superman’s strong push. In one smooth motion, Clark buried his full length in Kara’s throat. Kara was so surprised, her gag reflex didn’t even kick in until he started to withdraw, his penis dragging on the walls of her esophagus. Kara’s back arched up off the counter as she gagged, but Clark powered back in and buried himself in her again. Kara’s hand fumbled up to her neck and she felt the obscene bulge that was there, beyond astonished that something that big had fit in her mouth.</p><p>Clark was unable to control his body. He thrust wildly, fucking in and out of Kara’s tight, little throat as she felt her neck expand and retract each time. Her body reflexive reacted to the facefucking, gagging and choking. Her convulsing throat squeezed and massaged the rod stretching her walls. She gulped in a big breath each time he came to rest in her mouth, but she was still feeling slightly lightheaded from the rigorous throating.</p><p>Clark pulled out from his cousin’s tight throat, a long string of saliva connecting the tip of his dick and her lips as she took in air, her neck now its original shape. He spun her around and pulled her ass to the edge of the counter. Stepping between her thighs, he dropped his hefty meat onto her abdomen. Clark slid her white leotard to the side, exposing her pristine heroine pussy. Kara looked down at the angry, purple, pre-cum drooling head looking up at her, her eyes wide. She laughed nervously as he pulled back and lined it up that head with her lower lips.</p><p>“Clark, you don’t actually think that’s going to fit.” She said. “It’s way too big. It’ll split me in half!”</p><p>Whatever other concerns she had were rendered moot as Clark plunged forward, spearing the little blonde with eight thick, bitch-breaking inches of his cock. Kara screamed out loud as her pussy was stretched wider than it ever had before. She gasped in air, her eyes rolling in her skull as Clark started to hammer into her repeatedly.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the massive dick, Kara came in minutes, her muscles quivering and twitching as she moaned and screamed with abandon. Her walls clamped and tightened on her cousin’s piercing cock, drawing a groan from him. Already covered in sweat and her hair a mess, Kara slowly came down from her peak, but she could feel herself approaching another. The second orgasm hit her like a freight train. The pleasurable sensations ripped through her body and assaulted her brain as she shrieked uncontrollably. Clark continued to lunge into her throughout the event, drawing her further into madness.</p><p>She was still going as Clark pulled out and left her lying there empty. Floating up onto the counter, Clark rolled his twitching, cumming cousin onto her stomach and pulled her to her knees. Taking a handful of her blonde locks, he lined up again, and plunged into her again. He began rutting her like a dog in the aptly named position. Kara was now mostly limp in his grip, overrun by her orgasms. She bounced like a ragdoll as Clark’s hips smashed into her over and over.</p><p>Every collision sent her juicy rear jiggling in a mesmerizing way that just begged for him to smack it. Clark obliged, bringing his palm down on her firm ass, wringing a yelp and moan from the blonde. Pleased with that sound, Clark began alternating smacks on each of her perfect cheeks in between thrusts.</p><p>Kara had never been fucked like this ever in her life. While she was no sex-pert by any means, she had slept with a few men before. But all those times, she had been the more aggressive partner, in control of the whole run. On top of that, Clark’s superdick was twice as long and thick as the biggest she had taken before. Dominated. She was being dominated. The strong, fierce Powergirl, scourge of villains was being used like a fleshlight for Clark. At that thought, she squealed and came for a third time.</p><p>Clark realized he was approaching his limit. This was his first time, after all, and Kara’s tight, twitching hole was pushing him to the edge. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up and flew the two of them over to the adjoining main room where he sat her down on the couch. Taking her ankles in each hand, he lifted her legs up and pinned her ankles on either side of her head against the back of the couch and then jammed his throbbing length into her.</p><p>Kara was losing her mind from the intense fucking. Her brain was constantly assailed by the extreme sensations. Her entire being was being fucked, pussy and brain alike. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she groaned and heaved for air as she felt number four speeding towards her.</p><p>Clark was lost in his lust. His only thoughts now were about pounding the woman beneath him into oblivion. Her face was a mask of exhaustion and bliss, seemingly fucked silly. She was well and truly conquered and it was an incredible turn on for him. He thrust harder.</p><p>Orgasm number four nearly drove Kara insane right then and there. She opened her mouth to scream but was no longer mentally capable of vocalizing anything at that moment. She twitched and spasmed uncontrollably as wave after wave of sensation coursed through her. Clark gasped as he felt her pussy clamp down tightly and grip onto him harder than ever before. With a final, powerful thrust, he buried all fourteen cunt-stretching inches deep within her and unleashed.</p><p>A veritable fire hose erupted with Kara’s tight pussy. Every shot of cum was enough to fill any girl, but Clark just kept going. She could feel herself quickly filling up with his warm jizz as he pumped her full and her orgasm stretched out indefinitely as he spewed his load inside her. Her toned tummy began to expand under the onslaught, stretching her uniform out. After what seemed like forever, the streamed slowed to a healthy trickle and Clark collapsed forward, still buried within her.</p><p>They lay there panting for nearly ten minutes as they caught their breath and regained a reasonable state of mind. Kara glanced down and her eyes widened as she saw that her usually flat belly now looked about four months pregnant from all the cum Clark had pumped inside her. She rested her hands on her bulging midsection and rubbed it. Clark raised his head to look at Kara as he heard her start to laugh. She inhaled slightly as his movements caused him to shift inside her but continued to chuckle. She looked up to meet his gaze with her own sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Well, guess we’re gonna have a new member of the league in nine months.” She giggled. “’Cause there’s no way I’m not knocked up after all that.”</p><p>She continued to stroke her inflated tummy as Clark wrapped his arms around her and breathed out, contentedly. Kara looked up at the massive man known as Superman and smiled mischievously.</p><p>“Bad guys better watch out, ‘cause he’s gonna be quite the hero with the parents he’s got.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>